It's Impossible for a Happily Ever After
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What will Emma do when she goes home and find's out that Regina has cheated on her with her best friend will she forgive her or will things never be the same for our two beautiful women
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT, this fic has already been written I know but I have just re-read over it and I am so sorry, I didn't realise how bad it was so I thought it would fix it up and re-upload it for everyone.**

It had been a long night for Emma, Emma ended up sleeping in the spare room she really didn't want to spend the night next to Regina even if she did love her. To make matters worse she had to start work that morning at six. To say Emma was relieved she had work today was an understatement her and Regina yet again got into a small fight over basically nothing. All Emma did was leave her shoes untidily at the door and she has always done that. Yes Regina always tells her to neaten them up but this time Regina went overboard Emma sighed as she thought back to last night.

" _For goodness sake Emma" Regina growled as she yet again tripped over Emma's boots that sat near the door._

" _Emma!" Regina yelled as she stormed into the house_

" _Hey babe" Emma smiled as she saw her girlfriend of three years she frowned when she noticed the vain popping out of her head_

" _Is something the matter" Emma askes_

" _Yes" Regina growled and threw Emma's boots at her_

" _For the last time make she these are neat, I am so over cleaning up after you, you are an adult now not a child I shouldn't have to clean up after you" Regina yelled_

" _I am sick of it, you leave your dirty clothes all over the floor, your shoes you leave were ever you please, you don't tidy up after yourself it's like I am raising another child" Regina continued on ranting Emma just stood there staring she didn't exactly know how to reply how does one reply to that._

" _Are you even listening to me" Regina screamed talk about Drama Queen Emma thought to herself_

" _Yes I am Regina and you knew this before I moved in and I don't always leave my clothes laying around and I do clean up after myself but it's not always the second after I finish using it, you are such a neat freak!" Emma said throwing her hands in the air. Regina eyes flashed in anger_

" _Look as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to be anywhere but here" Emma huffed and walked out of the house. Emma came back later that night and went straight into the spare room and made sure she got up before Regina so she didn't have to see the brunette_

When she came back to reality her father was sitting at his desk looking at Emma with a frown

"Oh hey when did you get here?" Emma asked shaking her head and checked her phone nothing of course she didn't get anything from Regina why would she Emma was the bad guy here.

"Only for a few minutes but you looked really out of it is everything okay?" David asked

"Yeah" Emma smiled It was fake but it wasn't like she had to tell her parents her and her girlfriend were fighting it's none of their business. Emma gave a yawn and a slight stretch she didn't realise how tired she really was

"Well I am knackered" Emma sighed standing up

"You all good?" Emma asked as she packed her stuff for the night

"Sure am, you better get home to that girlfriend of yours I know she doesn't like to be kept waiting" David laughed Emma chuckled awkwardly as she walked out the door. She climbed into the car and checked the time it was currently 10pm a very long day for Emma, she drove home and walked up to the front door. The house was extremely quiet usually there would be a light left on for Emma and usually and she knew Regina and Henry would both be awake, Emma frowned when she walked into the house no one was to be seen and she could have sworn she was hearing moans coming from their bedroom. Emma opened up the door and stood frozen there right in front of her was Ruby and Regina naked tangled in each other Emma at first didn't know how to respond any other time she wouldn't of mind sharing her bed with the other brunette they in fact have shared a bed with Ruby and Belle before but Belle was nowhere to be seen. Both brunettes turned towards the door and the both froze their eyes wide.

"Emma" Ruby yelled she was the first to respond she untangled her naked body and ran towards the blonde who started backing up.

"W-w-what are you doing here" Emma stuttered she gulped _no this can't be happing, Regina could do this to me I must be sleeping_ Emma thought to herself she pinched her arm… nothing _oh god it is real_ Emma gasped horrified her own girlfriend had cheated on her _this is why I don't date or get close to anyone_ Emma thought to herself she looked up Regina had joined Ruby by now both staring her.

"Emma" Regina said looking at her girlfriend whose eyes kept flashing between hurt, anger and confusion

"W-w-what…" Emma said again looking at Ruby with slightly broken eyes then she looked at Regina

"I came over to talk to you because Belle and I had a fight and I went and got drunk, and well Regina was drunk as well and started telling me about your fight and then I kissed her and then one thing lead to another and I am really sorry" Ruby said all at once Emma had to blink a couple of times

"I know being drunk isn't an excuse we should use and we are both so sorry" Regina added in Emma kept looking between the two her heart breaking even more.

"D-does belle?" Emma asked

"No she doesn't" Ruby sighed

"I will tell her though" Ruby said

"I-I need to go" Emma said and went to turn around she felt an arm wrap around her wrist she turned around it was Ruby

"Let me go" Emma said with wide eyes

"Emma you need to calm down" Ruby said

"Calm down… you, you want me to calm down!" Emma yelled

"How the fuck am I meant to calm down when I come home from work to find my best friend sleeping with my girlfriend!" Emma yelled Henry hearing the commotion opened his door,

"What is going on?" Henry asked

"Nothing Henry go back to bed" Regina said covering the robe tighter around her body his eyes looked between Emma who was backing away from the other two, his eyes landed on a naked Ruby and his brunette mother

"Oh" Henry said out loud he is 16 now and could tell what had happened

"Uh…" Henry went to say

"Henry go to your room" Regina barked he flinched and frowned

"I am in my room" Henry said raising his eyebrow Emma laughed she couldn't help it she laughed through the tears and Henry couldn't help but smile. Regina on the other hand glared between the two.

"So like are we going to ignore the elephant in the room" Henry said Emma blinked remember the situation at hand.

"Why" Emma asked

"I don't know why Emma it just happened" Ruby said

"And it's not like I haven't slept with her before" Ruby shrugged that is when shit hit the fan. Emma scoffed.

"Yes well let's just see how Belle reacts, I am sure you would be in the dog house when she find out" Emma growled Ruby frowned

"Okay that wasn't funny" Ruby said narrowing her eyes at the blonde

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Ruby you cheated on Belle with my girlfriend just because you two had a spat" Emma yelled

"Yeah well it's not like Regina tried to stop me" Ruby shrugged Emma was furious how was she so calm during this and she isn't even sorry. Emma laughed darkly which caused everyone to flinch

"Well if that's how it's going to be" Emma scoffed, she waved her hand a suitcase full of clothes appeared beside her.

"Emma" Regina said with wide eyes moving around Ruby to get to her

"W-what are you doing?" Regina asked no she couldn't leave. Not now,

"I am going away" Emma said as it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Obviously you doesn't want me you have Ruby" Emma shrugged and walked off

"Emma please don't!" Regina begged

"Look I am going and I don't want to listen to anything you have to say" Emma growled. She walked out the door and she heard Regina calling her name, Emma ignored it and kept walking she wasn't sure where she was going but at this stage she didn't care she just needed to clear her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT**

Emma still heard Regina calling her name, but she continued to ignore it and carried on walking. Emma had to stop in her tracks because a puff of smoke was in front of her Emma glared and tried to go around the women but it didn't work Regina just grabbed Emma wrist and turned her around

"Emma please, I love you" Regina cried

"You have a funny way of showing it Regina" Emma said her voice held no emotion,

"Please don't hate me" Regina cried

"Hate you, Regina I could never hate you…" Emma sighed heavily blinking back tears that started to form in her eyes, she wasn't going to cry in front of her.

"I'm just so disappointed in you I thought you have changed but I guess not" Emma said in the same emotionless tone Regina flinched okay that hurt way more then Emma hating her

"Don't leave we can work through this" Regina begged

"Regina I need time alone to work through this, I need time to know if I can love you again, I need time to know if I can ever forgive you" Emma whispered Regina let go of Emma's wrist with a gasp

"Emma" Regina whispered so quietly and brokenly, she knew Emma had every right to be angry and upset but the fact she could end up losing the blonde over this terrified her to know end. Emma walked on ignoring the brunette she knew if she didn't she would go back but she couldn't, not yet anyway, otherwise the relationship would be too damaged. Emma continued to walk she really had no clue where she was going but when she stopped she was right outside of Gold's shop and that is when she remembered he had a cabin in the woods, she walked in the bell above the door signalling her arrival Gold walked out from the back of the shop at first surprised to see the blonde but he got over it quite quickly.

"Miss Swan, what a surprise what brings you here this late at night" Gold smirked

"I need to your cabin in the woods, I don't know how long I will be using it for but can I use it… please" Emma asked she locked eyes with the imp

"Trouble in paradise saviour" Rumple giggled Emma glared but didn't say a word she wasn't going to let him have any satisfaction in the situation.

"Well I guess you could use it" Gold smiled

"On one condition" Rumpelstiltskin smirked

"What?" Emma hissed

"I want a piece of your hair" Rumple shrugged, Emma plucked out a piece of her hair and gave it to the imp and he handed her the keys she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It has been a few days now Regina has tried to call Emma but the blonde refused to answer she went to into town to work, she saw Henry a few times but totally avoided and ignored Ruby and Regina, Emma had wanted to tell Belle what had happened but by the looks of it Belle already knows if the argument that happened in Granny's between Belle and Ruby was anything to go by. Belle walked over to Emma and asked if she could sit down and Emma smiled and nod her head

"How could they" Belle frowned

"I don't know Belle, I don't know" Emma sighed both women looked completely lost

"Were are you staying if it's not at the loft or the mansion" Belle said confused

"I am staying at your ex-husbands cabin in the woods" Emma said and pursed her lips

"You are more then welcome to join?" Emma shrugged Belle sighed

"I can't I have the library to run" Belle said sadly

"Well you can always come visit if you ever get bored" Emma smiled she gave Belle a hug and left she brushed past Regina who actually looked like shit and for a split second Emma felt bad and was thinking about going home, but she shook her head and carried on. _No she doesn't deserve to be forgiven not yet_ Emma said to herself she went back to the cabin and poured herself a few shots. Before she knew it she was drunk and she actually wanted to give Regina a piece of her mind but she couldn't do it she couldn't call the brunette she didn't want to hear her voice it would hurt too much so instead she curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep. That same scene happened a few times, Emma would get drunk want to call Regina to go off at her but she decides not to then ends up crying herself to sleep. That happened for three weeks, finally Emma managed to get her head one straight and ended up going back to Mifflin street to get Henry as he was staying over for a few nights. Regina was still at work or well Emma hopped she was, she wouldn't be surprised if Ruby was there and they were having sex again. When Emma knocked on the door Henry answered it with a smile

"Hey Ma" Henry said and hugged his mother

"Hey kid" Emma smiled and hugged him back this was the first time in a month that Emma had felt relaxed and happy.

"Mum isn't here so you can come in" Henry shrugged, he wanted his mother's to work it out but he knew he couldn't push either of them Regina had fucked up big time and he realised that he himself hasn't forgiven Regina for possibly ruining their family, he also hated Ruby and he glared at her every time they went to Granny's. Henry did end up telling Snow and David they wanted to talk Emma but every time they brought it up she either walked out or changed the subject she ended up putting them on the ignore list. The only people she actually talks to now days is Granny, Henry and Belle,

"Pizza or Chinese for dinner?" Emma asked

"Chinese!" Henry grinned

"Alright we will head over there and get it on our way to the cabin" Emma smiled

"That is where you're staying" said a voice Emma froze and her face hardened she shouldn't be here well granted it is her house and all but why is she home this early on a Friday. Emma didn't say anything she couldn't not without breaking down she took a deep breathe

"I will be in the car kid" Emma called out and brushed past the brunette

"How long are you going to keep punishing me" Regina screamed Emma stop frozen she put a snarl on her face and turned around Regina gulped she has never seen Emma so angry before and for a brief second she was frightened she knew the blonde wouldn't hurt her but that didn't stop her from taking a step back.

"Punishing you, Regina you are the one who cheated don't forget I am having time to myself so I know if I can ever forgive you again" Emma said in a cold tone

"It's been a month" Regina said wearily, she knew it would probably take more than a month but she just wanted her back here in the mansion, she could sleep in the guest bedroom and continue to ignore her for all she cares but she just wants Emma to come home.

"I know how long it has been I haven't come to the conclusion yet" Emma said Henry came down and walked passed Regina giving her a quick kiss and hug and walked up to Emma and grabbed her hand which caused the blonde to relax right away. They walked out without another word to the brunette Henry looked back briefly and saw a tear drop down her face and watched as her arms circled around her waist. Henry then looked up to Emma's face who was clenching her jaw trying not to cry. Emma noticed Henry staring and looked down and gave him a smile.

"We'll figure it out Henry I just need time" Emma whispered Henry nodded they got into the car and went to the Chinese place. They walked in and ordered their food, Henry got Honey chicken with sesame seeds, Emma got sweet and sour pork, they also got dumplings and spring rolls to share, as for the drink they got lemonade. Emma put on a Marvel movie as they sat down to eat. During the movie Belle rocked up with her own dinner Henry smiled sadly at Belle and have her a hug, Henry was so disappointed. How could his own mother and Ruby ruin their own happy endings would Emma and or Belle be able to forgive their other halves or have the truly ruined their happy endings.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT**

It's been a week now, Belle and Emma have gotten extremely close they also have gone to see Archie both together and separately. They were slowly coming to terms with what happened both girls haven't fully forgiven their other halves yet and they don't know if they could go back to them Archie had suggested they date other people and so that's what they did. Emma was currently at a restaurant with Zelena. You see Zelena was still set on revenge and what better way to get back at your sister then date her girlfriend. Emma started to get ready for her date she had a quick shower shaved her legs and started to get dressed, she wore a long mint green dress with a super sheer neckline, the soft hue of the embroidered detail with the modest silhouette helped offset the risqué neckline by a little bit. She wore white high heels, some light make-up and she wore her hair in a crown braid. There was a knock at the door and Emma opened it with a small smile

"Hello dear" a voice smirked

"Hello" Emma sighed softly

"You look amazing" the voice growled softly as her eyes roamed over the blondes figure, Emma shivered in delight it's been awhile since she has felt someone appreciate her form.

"As do you" Emma replied breathily her eyes roaming over the red heads body, she was wearing a short dress the sleeves was three quarters, they started at the shoulders it was black and sparkly with it she wore black heels her hair was straighten and in a ponytail with light make up.

"Why thank-you" Zelena smirked she took a step forward and Emma's breath hitched and her eyes widen it has been awhile since anyway has looked at her with that much lust in their eyes. Emma gulped she didn't really plan on sleeping with Zelena but if things go well… wait no she can't, Emma frowned slightly Zelena saw Emma's face and for a second blinked and frowned as well before her face split in a smile,

"Hey, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, we are just going on a date we don't have to kiss or have sex, I know some part of you still loves Regina but if you don't want to do anything you don't have to okay?" Zelena said softly as she cup Emma's face. Blue eyes locked with green and Emma sighed and leant into the teach

"Okay" Emma smiled

"Now let's go before we lose our reservation" Zelena smiled

"Okay" Emma breathed in and let out a smile breathe

"Let's go" Emma smiled she grabbed her purse and walked towards the car. They were actually have a good time until Regina marched up to them. Zelena smirked and Emma sighed and rolled her eyes,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Regina yelled and her eyes stopped at what Emma was wearing she has never worn something that beautiful for her, it only angered her even more,

"We are having a date sis and you are ruining the lovely moment" Zelena smirked Regina's eyes swirled purple as her eyes landed on her sister who was something other than green

"Why are you on a date with my sister, I didn't realise we had broken up" Regina seethed

"Archie said" Emma started not that it was any of Regina's business.

"Why are you taking advice from a grass hopper" Regina growled, she didn't know Emma had gone to see him, if Emma has that means Belle would off to. Regina wondered if Ruby knows, Regina shook her head no she didn't need to think of the brunette she was in this mess because of her. Emma noticed Regina staring off into space, Regina shook her head no she was just as much to blame as Ruby.

"You took advice from him to become a better person so why can't I, when my girlfriend decides to cheat on me with one of my best friends" Emma growled bring Regina back to the convocation they were having by this time everyone in the restaurant stop and stared at the group of three.

"So you decide to go on a date with my sister" Regina screamed the vain on her forehead making it visible. Out of all the people Emma could off dated she decided on her sister.

"Well it was either her or Maleficent and well" Emma smirked as her eyes racked over the red head again.

"What can I say, I do like to keep it in the family" Emma smirked Zelena looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow in amusement, so the blonde was using her just as much as she was using the blonde, she didn't care to be honest if it hurt her sister then that's even better.

Regina eyes glowed purple, Emma knew this was going to cause drama but she honestly couldn't care less right now and it isn't like she is going to sleep with Zelena, Emma sighed and rolled her eyes

"I can't believe you right now" Regina hissed okay Regina was going about this the wrong way but what the actual fuck is Emma thinking yes she cheated and had sex with Ruby but does Emma have to use her sister. Emma looked up her own eyes swirling in anger,

"So it's okay for you to cheat on me, but I can't go on a date with someone" Emma asked with a growl, She could not fucking believe Regina how dare she treat her like this, Emma knew this wasn't going to end well but she is going to make Regina hurt. Regina sighed through her teeth, this wasn't going to get anywhere how could Emma do this to her she didn't even say they were going to be dating other people, how could Emma embarrass her like that. Regina had to blink, she cheated on Emma she is the one that embarrassed both of them, Regina sighed she closed her eyes and reopened them

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina said desperately

"Regina" Emma whispered she needed more time, she loves Regina she does but she doesn't know if she could forgive her Regina cheated on her that is something huge she doesn't know if they could come back from that. Emma looked up at the brunette she wanted to forgive her she wanted Regina back but she didn't know if that could happen, Regina looked into those green eyes she fallen head over heels in love with. Look were they are now Emma on a date with her sister and Regina felt lost and broken, probably not as much as Emma is right now but probably close to it.

"I really am sorry Em, I never meant to hurt you, yes I am in the wrong but how long do I have to go without you, yes I screwed up big time but I want you back, and if you want to go on dates you can but just know that I won't stop loving you, and I will still be waiting for you when and if you ever decide to forgive me" Regina said before she walked out. Everyone started between their saviour and Ex-Evil Queen what is going to happen between the two and will they ever get back together. Emma looked back at Zelena with a sigh

"Sorry about that" Emma frowned

"No need to be sorry dear, my sister seems to have a knack for interrupting things" Zelena said

"Did you want dessert, or are you wanting to go home?" Zelena asked

"How about we have dessert and go for a walk along the beach or at the dock" Emma shrugged she wanted to enjoy tonight and she wasn't going to let Regina get into her head. They finished their dinner and had dessert and then went for that walk at the beach. They ended back at Emma's house and Emma stood at the door with a smile,

"I had fun tonight, thank-you" Emma smiled

"No thank-you, I haven't had that much fun in a while" Zelena smiled softly.

"We should do it again" Emma said with a wink

"Oh we will don't worry about that Emma Swan" Zelena smirked she took a step towards Emma who stepped backwards, her back was flush against the door, Zelena leant forward their lips inches apart. Zelena cupped Emma's check and Emma looked into blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around Zelena's neck. Emma gulped she was slightly nervous but at the same time she was excited, she leant upwards and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as every other chapter I do not own OUAT**

The kiss was amazing it was nothing like kissing Regina. Zelena's mouth was soft and slightly chapped, Zelena tongue swiped along Emma's bottom lip a soft moan escaped Emma's lips and Zelena slipped her tongue in, both fort for dominance with Zelena of course winning.

"Wow" Emma breathed

"That's not all my tongue can do" Zelena simpered Emma gasped her eyes widening and she clamped her legs closed her eyes closing as she try not to picture the red head between her legs. She slightly felt bad since it has only been four months since her and Regina but she was wanting to try and move on.

"I am going to bed, good night Zelena" Emma sighed

"Goodnight Emma" Zelena smiled. Emma walked towards her bedroom and got dressed in her pj's, took out her hair and took of her make-up, and climbed into bed. Emma did go on another date with Zelena in fact she went on three other dates, they were actually hitting it right off and they were falling in love with each other and it scared them both.

Emma didn't know what to do at this point, part of her still loved Regina but another part is slowly falling for the red head. Emma was still staying out at the cabin so this morning she decided she would sit outside the back with a cup of coffee when she heard a voice

"Ah I heard you were staying out here" a soft voice laced through Emma's ear. Emma looked to her left and was surprised to see who see saw.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?" Emma asked

"Well Regina looks like shit and she has explain what happened" Mal shrugged as she sat down

"Oh please take a seat" Emma said sarcastically with a wave of her hand Maleficent just smirked

"Well if you insist" Mal laughed Emma rolled her eyes

"Why are you here? You never said before" Emma sighed

"Regina" Maleficent shrugged

"She is using you as a messenger" Emma growled

"Nope, she has no clue I am here, she wanted my advice" Mal said

"And you've come here to tell me to forgive her" Emma huffed

"No, actually" Mal said softly that caught Emma by surprise

"Wait…. What?" Emma said her eyes wide in confusion

"I am taking your side in this, Regina fucked up majorly, you have every right to be angry with her, and start dating again" Mal said with a shrug

"How I know your actually Maleficent" Emma said

"Who else would I be?" Mal asked

"Regina, pretending to be Mal" Emma muttered Mal shrugged

"Well I'm not Regina" Maleficent said

"And how can I be so sure?" Emma questioned Mal looked at the blonde in amusement.

"I have a daughter named Lily, that you're parents kidnapped Cruella and Ursula were meant to look after her but I have no way of knowing if they did or were she is" Maleficent said, she hasn't shared that news with anyone Emma looked over at Maleficent

"I'm guessing Regina wasn't the only reason you came to find me?" Emma said Maleficent blushed slightly

"You want me to find your daughter and bring her back?" Emma asked

"Only if you want to" the dragon whispered

"I'll see what I can do" Emma smiled

"Really" Maleficent smiled her grey eyes lighting up Emma couldn't help but smile back

"Yes, it might help being away from StoryBrooke and gives me time to think" Emma sighed

"So my parents kidnapped her?" Emma frowned

"Yes they did, Snow apparently saw great darkness in you so they kidnapped my Lily and put your darkness into her" Mal said angrily her eyes flashing Emma herself growled

"So yet again someone tries to take control off my life" Emma growled Maleficent sighed

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, and Regina might be one of my best friends but she cheated on you and I don't like cheaters that is very wrong of her you have every right to feel angry" Maleficent nodded.

"Thanks, there also might be another problem" Emma blushed

"What's that?" Maleficent asked

"I am guessing Regina told you who I have been seeing" Emma said Mal nodded

"Well, I think I am falling for her" Emma whispered it's the first time she has said it out loud.

"I don't know what to do, so this trip I'm going to take the time to think if I can forgive Regina and we work past this or if I should tell Zelena how I feel or just stay single and move back to Boston away from here and go back to the way it was" Emma frowned

"All I can say is its up to you, in the end it's your choice on who you choose, I have no clue what I will do in your situation, I never have been there before, but just remember who do you love more, who can you see yourself marrying and if you want more kids who you want that with, who you want to wake up beside, and fall asleep beside" Maleficent smiled

"Thanks Mal who knew you were just a romantic" Emma winked. Maleficent chuckled

"It will take a few days for me to work out my days off and everything I will let you know when I am about to leave" Emma smiled

"Thanks Emma" Maleficent and gave the younger blonde a hug and a kiss on the cheek and poofed herself away. Emma sighed and went back inside, she sent Zelena a quick text explaining what just happened and made her way to work for the day. She went to the town hall to hand in her days off and she ran into Regina who looked like shit and for a brief second Emma felt bad but that changed when she remembered why they are in this situation. Emma handed over the piece of paper

"You're needing a month off" Regina frowned

"Someone has asked me to find someone and I don't know how long it will take, If I am back before the month is up I'll let you know" Emma nodded

"Who and where are you going?" Regina asked

"That really isn't any of your business Regina" Emma sighed Regina opened her mouth and then closed it, Emma is right

"Okay" Regina whispered

"Good luck Miss Swan" Regina said her voice almost braking almost. Emma just nodded she finished her shift and went back to the mansion to pack her back for a month and or more, and then she was on her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer as the other chapters.**

The drive was quiet and Emma forgot how much she loved being on the road. The soft classical music drifted through the car, Emma let out a sigh as she relaxed into her seat she would close her eyes but that would be dangerous. She got to Boston in no time and went to her old apartment telling the owner she may or may not be back permanently she hasn't figured it out yet. After settling in, taking a quick nap and having something for lunch Emma made her way over to Lily's old apartment she ended up punching the guy in the face and then left back to her apartment. Emma decided she needed to relax again. She has been so stressed lately over this whole Regina and Zelena thing so she made herself a bath, she put a rose smelling bath bomb with a few scented candles around the tub, made herself a glass of wine, she does prefer her beer but she felt like it was a wine type of night, and just relaxed in the bathtub listening to waves hitting the beach, since she couldn't be near one she found the CD, she owned for when she gets home from work stressed. Her phone laid beside her and she had three text messages, one from Regina, one from Zelena and one from Mal, she checked Mal's fist

 **Hey Emma, I hope you got to Boston safe and sound, let me know if you found out anything please: Mal**

 **Hey Mal, yeah I did, I haven't found anything yet if I do I will let you know: Emma**

Next she read Zelena's.

 **Hey Emma, I miss you, I can't wait till you are back: Z**

 **Hey Z, I miss you to: Emma**

And last but not least she checked Regina's she didn't know why but she did

 **Hey Emma, just making sure you got to where you needed to go okay, I love you and I miss you so much Emma: Regina**

Emma sat there staring at text message re-reading it over and over not knowing if she should reply or not. Emma sighed she was meant to be relaxing not worrying about this, Emma decided in the end to just send a quick and simple text

 **Hi Reggie, yeah I got here fine thanks: Emma**

After a while Emma was getting hungry and feeling sleepy so she made a quick bit for dinner and then went to bed. Emma found Lily and dropped her off secretly to Mal before leaving town again. Emma started feeling sick and she didn't know why, she gained a few kilos and starting eating funny foods that's when it hit her it was ten o'clock at night, so she ran to the closest shop grabbed a pregnancy test she ran home, she will use it in the morning. That night Emma tossed and turned not being able to sleep the fact that she could be pregnant scares her more than anything. Finally Emma feel into a restless sleep, in the morning the first thing she did was take the test and it came back positive, it was obviously Regina's but how could she tell her after all this. Emma sighed and sent Maleficent a quick text asking if she could come visit she has news.

A few hours later a soft knock come from the door, Emma opened it and standing there was Maleficent and Lily,

"Come in" Emma said nervously

"So what's up" Lily shrugged as she jumped over the couch and sat down

"Lily" Mal scowled Emma couldn't help but laugh

"So I have some news" Emma said twiddling her thumbs looking around her whole apartment

"So you said" Lily said

"I'm pregnant" Emma blurted, Maleficent and Lily froze staring at Emma with their mouth open

"Whose is it" Lily asked

"It's Regina's I haven't slept with Zelena yet the furthest we went was kissing" Emma blushed

"So does this mean you'll get back with Queenie" Lily smiled

"I don't know shouldn't I do what's good for my unborn child, how do I know she won't do it again" Emma panicked

"I think you should still tell her at least, she has every right to know, and she has been worried sick about you, you should come back home Emma we all miss you. Even Zelena even though she moved on." Mal blushed

"Yeah Z, told me she moved on but she didn't say who" Emma shrugged

"She is dating mum" Lily snickered

"Lily!" Mal hissed

"Look Mal, it's fine really, I love Regina and I wouldn't be able to fully be with Zelena because of this I am glad she has you" Emma smiled

"So are you coming back?" Lily asked

"I guess I can" Emma frowned. Emma packed up her stuff and put it in her car, the drive back was silent Emma trying to figure out a way to tell Regina, she happened to be at work so Emma knocked on the door.

"Come in" a soft voice was heard Emma walked in a gasp echoed around the room

"Hey Reggie" Emma said quietly as she walked into the room more

"Your back" Regina said as she stood up walking towards the blonde

"Uh yeah I am" Emma said anxiously

"I have something to tell you" Emma said

"Sure sit" Regina said as she sat on the couch

"I'm pregnant" Emma whispered

"Who, What" Regina reacted

"It's yours" Emma said Regina looked at her opening and closing her mouth

"I haven't fully forgiven you yet, but I wanted you to know" Emma said as she walked out leaving a shocked Regina behind. That night Regina stormed into Emma's house

"Miss Swan" Regina yelled Emma was in the kitchen in just a baggy band shirt and underwear cooking herself. Creamy garlic mushroom prawn pasta, Regina stopped and stared it was a beautiful sight,

"Would you like a bowl?" Emma asked casually all Regina could do was nod Emma smiled and plated the food grabbed two forks and walked towards the dining room, Emma then grabbed two drinks of Apple juice and then sat down, Regina took a bite and moaned it tasted amazing

"When did you learn to cook" Regina asked Emma blushed

"I always knew how to I just got to lazy sometimes" Emma shrugged Regina rolled her eyes but a smile was graced on her lips.

"So" Emma said as she swallowed her mouthful,

"How did you know I was coming over?" Regina asked

"Because I know you Reggie" Emma smiled Regina looked at Emma softly she always loved that nick name and Emma will ever be the only one who gets away with it.

"That is true" Regina mused

"So what did you want?" Emma asked, Regina sighed chewing her food as she thought

"You can't just tell me you are pregnant with my child and walk out" Regina frowned

"I know, I probably don't deserve to have anything to do with the child but, this is my chance to have a second chance at having the family I always wanted" Regina said

"Regina" Emma whispered

"I don't know what I want to do, I love you and miss you and I want to be with you but how do I know you won't cheat on me again" Emma frowned tears forming In her eyes

"Emma I know this has probably broken our trust but I really am sorry, and it won't happen again I promise" Regina whispered Emma sighed,

"Regina" Emma whispered

"Please, I know I don't deserve it, but please give me another chance" Regina begged it has come to this and Regina didn't know how to feel. Emma sighed did she really want to forgive Regina, part of her did but another part of her wanted Regina to hurt, Emma finally decided she would give Regina a chance but she has to earn it

"Okay I decided I will give you another chance, BUT, you have to earn it" Emma said

"Okay how do I do that" Regina asked

"You gotta work that out yourself Reg" Emma winked Regina nodded her head and thought about the things she could do to win Emma back a smile gracing her lips as she thought of the possibilities.


End file.
